You're not alone
by smileyme123
Summary: My first story!  Miley is joining Demi and the Jonas Brothers on tour to help her best friend get over a certain ex-boyfriend.  What will happen? Niley/Jemi
1. Chapter 1

YOU'RE NOT ALONE

I can't take it anymore. It's unbearable.

How couldn't I see it before? Why did I have to fall in love with a guy like _him_?

How could I be so stupid?

I believed that he loved me, that he cared about me. About us.

And what did I get? A broken heart.

"let's face it, it isn't working anymore"

"but you know Demi I don't want us to be awkward around each other."

"what we had was special of course, but I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this"

Haha. Funny. Very funny.

This is why I'm leaving. He is the reason why I'm running away from this city.

I just can't stand being on tour with him, watching him making out with his new girlfriend without giving a crap about me.

It's unfair.

I'm sitting on my chair trying to look as casual as possible flipping through a magazine, I don't want to be noticed because no one knows I'm leaving.

After what seems like ages the plane finally begins to land.

I'm home. I'm finally home.

I don't care what people will think about me.

I don't care what Disney will think about me.

I don't care what _they _will think about me.

I just don't care anymore.

There's just one person whose opinion is important to me now.

And that person is my best friend. Miley.

I need her. Just like she needs me.

We may not know each other since birth but she's the person who can get me better than anyone else out there. And I know that she will always be there for me. No matter what.

So here I am driving on the crowded streets of L.A. towards my best friend's house to find the comfort that I'm longing for.

MILEY'S P.O.V.

2 a.m.

Buzz buzz buzz. Buzz buzz buzz .

Ugh. Who is calling?

Don't they know I'm sleeping?

Don't they know that I don't feel like talking to anyone right now?

I just cried myself to sleep. Again. I don't have the strength to get up and take the phone. I'm too weak.

It stopped. Finally. Now maybe I can try to go back to sleep. It's all I need right now. If I'm sleeping I can't think. And maybe then I'll be able to wake up from this nightmare.

Buzz buzz buzz. Buzz buzz buzz.

Not again. Is it not enough what I already have to deal with? Watching your family drifting apart and put on a smile like everything is perfect, holding your little sister while she's crying and being strong for her and your brother it's not easy. And I don't think I'm strong enough.

But I can't let them see it. I can't let them down.

Buzz buzz buzz. Buzz buzz buzz

Maybe I should answer, it could be something important.

Plus, I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep now.

"hello?" I said reaching for the phone without checking the caller ID

" Miley! Thank God you answered!" it was Nick.

"Nick? what's wrong?"I asked worried, noticing the concern in his voice.

" Demi…She's…Gosh…she's not here! We don't know where she is and all her stuff have disappeared from her dressing room!"

"wait, you're saying that she left? Without anybody knowing? Hasn't anyone seen her?"

"no! And it's so unlike her! we're all worried about her. Even Joe."

"well maybe he should have thought before." I said coldly

" Miley. Believe it or not he still cares about her."

"whatever." I said

In that moment I heard a car pull up in my driveway.

" where do you think she is?" Nick asked

I looked out of the window just to see Demi hopping off her car.

"I think I might have an idea." I stated matter-of-factly

"listen Nick, she's here and I'll do whatever I can to convince her to rejoin the tour…okay?"

" thank God she's there…call me for anything…goodnight Miles"

"goodnight Nick…bye" I then hung up the phone and headed towards the front door.

I opened it without even waiting for Demi to ring the doorbell.

As soon as she reached my porch I engulfed her in a hug and led her to my room.

"What's wrong Dem?"

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't take it anymore…I'm sorry"

"shh you have nothing to be sorry about…"

"can I stay here for tonight?"

"of course you can sweetie. You can stay here as long as you want. What do they say? oh yeah…mi casa es tu casa…" I said and she giggled.

"you're the best Miley" she said a slight smile appearing on her face.

" so I've been told…" I said jokingly

"now I'll go grab some ice cream while you call back in South America and then we'll spend the rest of the night talking...what do you say?" I suggested

"sounds perfect." She said grabbing her phone.

I smiled and then left the room to give her some privacy.

My problems can wait. Because now my best friend needs me more than ever, and I want to be there for her.

I won't let anything or anyone bring her down. Neither if this someone goes under the name of Joseph Adam Gray, aka my best guy friend.

After a few minutes I re entered my room carrying two bowls of ice-cream.

"Yeah I'm sorry mum…I didn't mean to worry you…no I'm fine…I just need some time for myself. Yeah love you too." She said hanging up. She was sitting on my bed hugging a pillow.

" so, care to explain what's gotten into you Demetria?" I asked joining her onto my king sized bed.

"I couldn't take it anymore…you know with Ashley being there things weren't pretty…I know she's your friend and all…and she really seems like a nice girl too…but I couldn't stand her and Joe making out and acting all lovey-dovey in front of me… it looked like he didn't even care about me in the first place.

He never acted with me the way he does with her…he made me think that she's better than I am, and

he made me seem like some kind of clingy ex girlfriend who can't get over the fact that her now ex boyfriend is dating someone else. He made me feel weak, vulnerable, and I couldn't bear with it.

And I hate him for that. I hate him for everything that he's putting me through right now."

She said tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I hugged her. "listen to me Dem" I said forcing her to look into my eyes. "I know what you're going through… I have been in your place before, and I know that this is not easy, but you're not alone Demi, I'm not going anywhere I'll be by your side all the time " I said still hugging her "good" she sobbed "and now, we both know that you don't hate Joe…you may think you do but trust me you don't…I'm not saying that you have to forgive him right now or anytime soon, but you can't give up your dream just because that guy is being a jerk to you…it's not fair to you and neither to all of your fans…you can't let them down, they're part of what you are."

"I know…but I don't want to be there again...not alone, at least." She said looking at me with pleading eyes

Not a good sign.

"are we implying something miss Torres?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"well I was thinking that maybe…since you're my best friend and you love me so much…"

"just say it Demi"

"ok…I was wondering if you would like to come with me in South America and finish the tour with the boys."

What? No. No, a million times no.

"Demi…" I began

"oh please Mi! you need a break and I need my best friend! I thought you said you were going to be by my side…but how can you do that if you're in another country?" she said slyly.

Ouch. This girl is good.

"ugh…fine! But I'm not going to like it!" I said stubbornly.

" Yay!" she said pumping her fist in the air.

We laughed and chatted for most of the night.

Sometime around 4 a.m. Demi had fallen asleep leaving me alone with my thoughts and my cell phone.

_She will be fine._

I typed, sending the text to Nick.

The girls are back.


	2. Chapter 2

DEMI P.O.V.

"again, remind me why I'm coming…" a grumpy Miley said from across my seat.

" because I'm your best friend and you love me…duh!" I said

"yeah whatever" she muttered.

"oh c'mon you know you're gonna like it! Actually you should be thanking me, you're going to see your Prince Charming after all…" I said smirking

" not funny Dem…"

" what? Doesn't Liam like some competition?" I said

" What competition? we broke up two days ago" she said looking down

" I'm sorry Mi…I didn't know it…Gosh what kind of best friend am I?"

"don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore. He was cheating on me." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

" HE WHAT?" I half-yelled earning some curious stares from the other passengers.

Did I mention that we weren't on a private plane?

Since only my family and band knew about our arrival we thought it would have been funny to surprise the rest of them.

"shh! Demi calm down!"

"how can I calm down?" I said trying to control my anger towards the Australian.

"can't you just drop it? I don't want to think about it…" she said weakly

" ok fine I'll drop it…for now" I said sighing

"anyway, do you know already what you're going to sing?" she asked and I smirked.

"you mean what _we_ are going to sing…"I trailed off

"really? You want me to perform with you?" she said happily.

"of course babe! We're going to show those three what a real concert is!"

" sure we are…"

"so which songs are we going to sing? I need to tell my band as soon as possible…" I said

We stood there thinking for a moment.

" what about I can't be tamed?" I finally asked

"oh you mean _we_ can't be tamed" she said smirking

" I like the way you think girl…" I said smiling.

"ok I just texted the guys and they said it's ok…I also asked my stylist to pick up our outfits…" I trailed off, not looking at her.

"why I don't like where this conversation is going?"

"well I might have asked for something not too provocative but not too innocent either…"

" oh so now you're playing dirty?" she teased

" well technically we are playing dirty, but yes you got the point…" I said

"you're evil… And they say I'm the wild one…" she said and we both burst out laughing.

When we finally arrived it was around 4 in the afternoon and the airport was almost deserted except for two familiar figures standing near the gate.

" mum!" I yelled hugging her tightly.

"Demi!" she said hugging me as tight.

" I'm so glad to see you!" I said

" well, me too honey … but you're grounded."

"I…What?"

"you heard me, one week."

"but…"

"no buts Demetria, that's final!" she hissed

" fine, no need to use full names…" I muttered and Miley laughed.

"it' s not funny…"

"no it's not you're right…it's hilarious!" she said giggling.

Some best friend I have.

" hey Mile"

" yes Madison?"

" where is Noah?" my sister asked

"she's in Los Angeles, her birthday's on Thursday and my parents have promised to do something special for her…but she told me to hug you for her" Miley answered while we were approaching the car.

The rest of the afternoon was a rush to set everything for the upcoming concert. When the concert started Miley and I were standing in the front row, with a long coat covering our outfit and big sunglasses hiding our faces.

" so Mi, trying to give a heart attack to Nicky-boy?" I smirked referring to her outfit which was very short and backless.

" I could say the same for you miss Lovato, if I didn't know better I would think you're trying to impress someone." She said smirking. Oh this girl is good.

" pfft !who? me? Never…"

"if you say so…"

After what felt like ages they came to the last song of the night .

Now it's time for Miley and I to show those boys what they're missing.

I can't wait to see their faces.

Nick is introducing the song that they're supposed to sing and we're waiting for the right moment to jump on that stage.

3, 2, 1. The music started. It's not the song they were expecting. They're confused. The music isn't stopping. The fans are screaming. I can feel the adrenalin flowing inside my body. Miley and I are walking towards the stage, microphones in hands, all eyes on us.

We're at the center of the stage and the dancers are slowly joining us. Now it's the moment.

I started singing.

(_Demi_/_Miley_/**both**)

_For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way yep_

_24 hours a day_

_'cuz I'm hot like that_

_every guy everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
like I'm under inspection __I always get a 10  
cause I'm built like that_

**I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
they try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
and every tomorrow is  
a day I never plan  
if you gonna be my man understand **

**we can't be tamed  
we can't be tamed  
we can't be blamed  
we can't, we can't  
I can't, I can't be tamed  
we can't be changed  
we can't be tamed  
I can't be can't be  
I can't be tamed**

_if there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell you I'm not here to sell you  
or tell you to go to hell_  
_I'm not a brat like that  
I'm like a puzzle but_  
_all my pieces are jagged_  
_if you can understand this_  
_we can make some magic_  
_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
and if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
**BABY BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW**

_I can't be saved  
__I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't can't_  
**we can't be tamed  
we can't be changed  
we can't be tamed  
I can't be (can't be)  
we can't be tamed**

_Well I 'm not a trick you play_  
_I'm wired a different way_  
_I'm not a mistake_  
_I'm not a fake_  
_its set in my DNA_  
**don't change me  
don't change me  
don't change me  
don't change me  
(we can't be tamed**)

**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
and if you try to hold me back I might explode  
BABY BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW**

_I can't be saved_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't can't  
I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

Wow. Was all I could think.

Just wow.

That was some performance.

The audience was going crazy. Literally.

" Miley Cyrus everybody!" I hear myself screaming into the microphone.

We hugged and then took off running towards the exit laughing uncontrollably, leaving behind us three very surprised boys.

" that was fantastic!" Miley said still laughing, throwing herself on the couch in the living-room area.

"have you seen their faces? Priceless!" I asked grinning, plopping down next to her.

" yeah they were like…what? what's going on?" she said crossing her legs.

" you think they will come here?" I asked

"well, what do you think Dem?" she said raising an eyebrow.

" yeah you're right…but I don't know if I'd be able to keep a straight face…"

" well…I suppose we'll see soon…" she said trailing off.

"what…?" I began and then the door of my tour bus opened revealing the famous brothers.

"Demi!" Nick and Kevin screamed

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You scared us!" they were both throwing questions at me curiously.

"oh hello to you too guys, don't worry I'm fine thanks for asking" Miley said sarcastically.

"hi Miles" they chuckled. Joe still remaining silent.

We talked for a little while, joking and goofing around. Only Joe seemed to be a little uncomfortable. Oh well, not my problem.

" well " Miley said suddenly " if you'll excuse me, now I'm going to get my beauty sleep…you know, you have to work to keep something like this" she said pointing to her face.

We all laughed quietly.

"wait…you're staying?" Joe asked suddenly

"well…yes?" she said stopping in her track.

" yes she is…is that a problem Joseph?"

"n-no it's just that…I…we…"

"you what?" I asked

" she can't sing with us…"

"and why is that?" she asked annoyed. "I'm sorry Miles…but you're not with Disney anymore and we can't get in trouble with them because of your…"

"because of what Joe?" she asked raising her voice. Silence.

"answer me!" she asked, anger evident in her voice. " because of your behavior." He said quietly.

"excuse me, I don't think I heard you right…" she said shocked "oh come on Miley! Don't act all innocent on me! We both know that your behavior is not exactly what I call professional…"

"who are you to judge me? Huh? You don't know anything about me! You have no right to come and tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Miley, calm down! It's not that big of a deal…" Nick said.

She looked at him in disbelief, a pained expression printed on her face.

"Are…are you ashamed of me? " she asked the three brothers.

Silence filled the room.

"out" I said sternly.

"Demi, it's not that we don't want her here…it's just that she can't be a part of the show…I'm sorry, really."Joe said. " you know what? You're right she won't sing with you; she'll sing with me. This is my show too and I want her to be a part of it." I said angrily. "it's fine Dem, you don't have to do that…" she said looking down. " I know Mi, but I want to." Nick's head snapped up immediately at the sound of that nickname. His nickname for her. I smirked. " but…" she began. "no buts Miles, you're singing and they are leaving right now." I said glaring at them. "fine." Joe said heading toward the door, Kevin following. "I'm really sorry…" Nick began. "Save it Nicholas." She cut him off. "Mi…" he tried. "don't call me that." She hissed walking back to her bunk.

He stayed there looking at me, hurt evident in his eyes. I sighed. "don't look at me like that." I said softly.

"You know you've hurt her. You should've stood up for her when Joe said those things."

"I know, and I really am sorry. You know how much I care about her, but it's not just my career that I have to think of. I just hope that she will understand." He sighed.

"I'm sure she will Nick. Just give her time." I said.

"I hope you're right…"

" I always am…"I teased

" Thanks Demi." He said hugging me.

"Anytime curly…oh and tell your smart brother to keep his mouth shut next time…"

"I will. Goodnight Dem…"

"good night Nick…" and with that he was out of the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot =)**

Nick's POV

" Great, now she's mad at me…thanks a lot Joe" I said sarcastically

" Well, it's not like you two were on speaking terms before" my brother replied from his spot on the couch.

"well, things were about to get better …" I stated

" oh really? How?" he said, now standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"we were trying to be friends…"

"mmm I think I remember how it went last time…you were best friends, then you fell in love again and ended up breaking each other's heart yet another time…face it Nick; you two are either all over each other or you're not speaking at all. You will never be just friends, because you are Niley and when it comes to the two of you it's all or nothing, and as for now I think it is more like nothing."

"look who is talking…I am not the only one who screwed up this time…seriously dude, what happened between you and Demi? I really thought you were into her…"

"And I was…but..."

"but..?" I pressed

"but what happened between Demi and I it's none of your business…"

"so, let me get this straight… what happened between you and Demi is not any of my business but what happened between Miley and I is not just my business but it's yours too?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"well…duh! I'm your older brother, your business is also my business and my business…well it's just my business…"

"who says?"

"I think it's like a rule, you know some kind of brothers' code…"

"Seriously dude? Is this the best thing you can come up with?"

He sighed.

" you miss her don't you?" I said more seriously.

" yes...yes I do. But I'm not going to be her friend again…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't…ok?

I sighed.

"Why don't you try to be civil to each other at least?"

" It's a bit late now…don't you think?"

" well yes, you messed up a bit…ok a lot…but I'm sure she will forgive you sooner or later…" more like later but he doesn't need to know that now.

"you think?"

" yeah I'm sure, she was your best friend after all…"

"yeah I mean even Miley forgave you after all you've put her through didn't she?"

"yes she di-…wait what?"

" goodnight Nicholas…" he said chuckling.

That's my brother for you.

Now all I have to do is talk Miley into forgive me. Easier said than done.

I have a feeling this will be a long tour.

* * *

Miley's POV

A rose. A single, white, beautiful rose.

"what are you smiling at sistah?" Demi asked from behind me

" Nick sent me a rose…" I said smiling.

"aww I think it's sweet…at least you know he cares about you…was there any note with it?"

" mmm…I don't think so…I mean I found it on my pillow and I didn't see any sort of message…"

"aww on the pillow? How sweet is that?"

" Demi, focus!"

"oh yeah you're right…go looking on your bed I'll search here in the living room …wait, what's in your hair?" she said pointing towards my head.

"huh?"

"oh I think I found your note missy…"

Here in the middle of this yellow post-it note, written in his messy handwriting laid a simple little word.

_Sorry_.

I'm sure by now I was grinning like an idiot.

"are you going to forgive him?"

Aww he sent me a rose. Maybe he likes me. No, no you can't think like that Miley. You two are just friends. Yeah friends. He's your best friend, right? Your cute, hot, best friend…ok I have to stop thinking like this. I mean probably he doesn't even think of me in that way, he's just trying to apologize.

" Miles?"

"huh?

"you didn't hear a word I said huh?"

"uh no sorry."

"you were thinking about him weren't you?" she said smirking.

"who? me? pfft why would I be thinking about him?"

" because you still like him" she said in a sing song voice.

"no I don't like him, I'm mad at him, remember?"

"nuh-uh I don't think you're mad at him anymore…am I right?"

"maybe…" I said smiling.

She looked at me excitedly. "but this doesn't mean that I like him…" I said pointing at her with the rose.

"oh yes it does…" she said looking at her nails.

" no it doesn't"

" yes "

"no"

"yes"

" how can you be so sure of that?" I asked quietly.

" darling, I'm your best friend I know these kind of things…" she said putting her arm around my shoulders.

" so when are you going to tell the boy the good news?"she continued.

" huh?" I asked.

" yeah you know the part where you tell him he's forgiven, he kisses you senseless and then you live happily ever after…"

" wait I've never said I was going to forgive him this soon…"

" what? C'mon Mi you weren't even that angry in the first place, you were just a little annoyed…why don't you forgive him already?" she asked.

"he is forgiven. But even if I forgave him it doesn't mean I can't have a little more fun." I said grinning mischievously

" ah that makes sense" she answered looking confused.

" you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" I sighed.

" nope."

Demi, Demi, Demi you can be so naïve sometimes.

" let me explain you something, just because he is forgiven it doesn't necessarily mean he has to know it right now. I'm just saying that maybe I could wait a little longer to tell him the news , you know just to see what he is ready to do to get my forgiveness…"

" ooh I get it now."

" finally." I sighed.

"so, what are you going to do now Miles?" she asked grabbing my arm.

" mmm what about we go to rehearsals now? We'll figure it out later."

"ok let's go girlie…" she said dragging me out of the bus with her.

"let's go." I said smelling the rose one last time before throwing it on the ground.

* * *

" so, how long are you going to keep him waiting Mi?" Demi asked as we entered my dressing room.

"I don't know I…" I started.

" what is it?" she interrupted me.

"huh?" I asked

"look, it's another rose…and here is its note" she said smiling.

" let me see" I said grabbing the small piece of paper from her hand.

"hey! I want to read that too! I want to read that too! pwease pwease pwease!" she said looking at me pleadingly.

" Fine." I said moving next to her so that she could read the note

_please don't throw away this one too; I really am sorry._

_ Forgive me?_

_p.s. seriously don't throw it away I know you loved the other one ; )_

_Nick_

" wow that's creepy" Demi said giggling.

**it's a sort of a filler chapter and it's not that good either. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update faster =P**

**a big thank you to all of those who have reviewed, i really appreciate it.**

**hope you've spent a wonderful Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own anything =)**

**Sorry for the long wait but lately I've been super busy with school and stuff...**

**so here it is, it's not that long but I promise I'll update as soon as i can.**

**=)**

" am I that predictable?" I asked

"no you're not…well not all the time…"

"what was that supposed to mean?" I asked in disbelief

" Oh come on Miles… we both know that you can get a little predictable especially when it comes to Nick."

"I so do not!"

"oh yes you do missy…it is so obvious that you two are going to end up getting married one day, it's just a matter of time, everyone can see it…well everyone but you and Nick…"

"whoa, whoa, whoa when did this conversation become about me and Nick getting married?"

" I don't know…but it's the truth, at least this is what everyone thinks will happen."

" well, obviously everyone is wrong"

" sure thing Miley."

" what? I'm being serious!"

" no you're just being stupid"

"ok I'm out of here…"

"you know I'm right!" she yelled just before I exited the dressing room. Gosh, that girl can be really annoying…but then again I can be really annoying too. This is why we get along so well, well most of the time.

Ok that wasn't a really good idea now what am I going to do? It's way too early to get ready for the show and I'm not planning on going back to Demi and her annoying self. What to do, what to do. I was walking in the hallways without paying attention to my surroundings when suddenly his sweet voice interrupted my train of thoughts

" did you like it?"

" Oh my gosh! Are you crazy Nick? You almost gave me a heart attack" I half-yelled.

He chuckled. "sorry" sure, I bet you're devastated.

" so?" he pressed

"so?" I mimicked him while picking at my nails.

" did you like it?"

" what?" I said playing dumb. I just love to mess with him.

"the rose I sent you…"

"oh it was you then?" I teased

"Miley!" he groaned.

"yeah it was nice." More like wonderful, unexpected, and absolutely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But of course I was going to keep my thoughts for myself.

"nice? Seriously, is this all I'm going to get?"

"mmm yeah. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, not that for sure…"

" too bad because it's all you're going to get…"

" well this is not over" I hope not because I sure as hell am enjoying myself "you're going to forgive me." oh but I've already forgiven you. He smirked. Wait, why is he smirking? Oh no, no, no, no, I didn't say that out loud did I?

"oh yes you did" he said still smirking. Damn it. " I know you couldn't stay mad at me forever but I really thought it was going to be more difficult…" he continued putting his arm around my shoulders.

" you happy now?" I asked sarcastically. " yeah I actually am. See you later best friend!" he said before walking off. A goofy grin plastered on his lips. This boy is going to be the death of me.

I just had to say it didn't I? Me and my stupid mouth. Ugh and to think I was actually starting to enjoy myself…

"hey Miles! Wait up!" Joe. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"what do you want Joseph?" I said without turning around. He may be my best friend but he seriously can be a jerk sometimes.

" the full name card? I really screwed up this time didn't I?" he asked sheepishly.

"well what do you think _Joseph_?" I replied, stalking off without waiting for his response.

Later on I found myself in Demi and I's dressing room (again). It's official this place sucks.

"what's up Dem?" I asked.

No response. Okay?

"is anybody home?" she giggled. Why did she giggle? I didn't say anything funny, did I?

And then I notice what she's holding in her hands.

"who are you texting?" I asked plopping down next to her.

She jumped up, finally noticing me.

"oh hey Miley! When did you get here?" she said surprised.

Ouch. I feel the love, really.

"actually I've been here for a while now but you didn't even realize I was talking to you…"

She blushed.

"sorry."

"who is he?" I asked grinning

"what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Demi."

" um…n-no one, seriously."

Please, as if I'm gonna believe her. She never, and I mean never stutters. Unless she's lying.

"Come on Dem, we both know you want to tell me…"

She sighed.

" his name is Jesse…"

"and..? c'mon girl you can't leave me like that!"

" well I met him a while ago right before I left the tour and he seemed like a pretty cool guy to me but I really didn't have the chance to talk to him properly but…"

"but?"

"but then when we came back here we started talking and…"

"and you realized you like him" I completed for her.

"yeah." She mumbled softly.

"he asked me out." She added as an afterthought.

" so what's stopping you?"

"I don't know…it's just… I heard he just got out of a pretty messy breakup and I don't want to rush into things…and what if he turns to be like another Joe, huh? I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing" she confessed.

"well you don't need to rush into things, just give it a shot you can't turn him down just because you think he might break your heart…who knows maybe he's your Prince Charming" I said winking at her.

She giggled.

"seriously give the guy a chance…it's not like you have to marry him"

"ok, I'll give it a try…but if it doesn't work out I'm blaming you, my dear" she agreed.

"So how did you meet him ?"

"well he's part of the security staff…"

"aww! And what does he look like?"

"two words. Tall and handsome" I giggled.

"you know what? We should double date" she said smirking

"what are you talking about? I don't even have a boyfriend, and you're not setting me up with one of your friends ever again" I shivered at the thought.

"hey! That was one time thing! And I'm sure you'll like him this time, he's…" she started

"no don't even think about it!"

" well, then my friend we need to find you a boyfriend."

Oh boy.


End file.
